


The Setup

by cyphersushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphersushi/pseuds/cyphersushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment the guy walks into Castiel's office the former G.O.D agent knows there's trouble brewing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt.

He walks into my office, all swagger and good looks. I know his kind, confident, hot and knows it and absolutely not trust worthy. He spins me a story of how his brother has taken up with a bad crowd, drugs and some dame with a hold on him. I am hardly listening, just thinking about how I want to bend him over my desk and fuck that cocky smile of his face. The guy is finished with his story and before I know it my baser instincts have taken over and I have accepted the bogus job. Guy doesn't even blink when I tell him the charge - makes me even more sure he is not gonna pay.

Life was so much easier when I was still working for the G.O.D - didn't need to deal with getting conned by stupid hot guys in leather jackets. Of course the whole "no free will" was a bit of a downer.

The dames name is Ruby and I am not surprised to find her place empty. There is a suspiciously convenient matchbook on a table though. The Inferno. I should have known. Lilith...

I should cut and run. Lilith is bad news and if stupid hot guy is taken up with her he is too far gone to save. Still, I am standing outside The Inferno weighing my options. Maybe I am the stupid one. Finally I scrap all my half-hatched plans and just walk in. Never was much for planning anyway.

Club is empty, no patrons in sight. Monday night... figures. I take out my .38 and check it. Six bullets, she better not have too much protection. My steps echo as I walk towards the back. No point in sneaking, Lilith wants me here for a reason and I might as well find out what it is.

She is seated behind a desk larger than my living room. Her goons flank her - only four of them, she must not count me as much of a threat. She looks perfect as always. Blond this week with blood red lips and a dress that looks painted on. If I went for the ladies I would probably find her irresistible, now she just seems crude.

"Mister Castiel, so nice of you to join us... what can I do for you this lovely evening?" Honey. Sickly sweet honey. Never did have much of a sweet-tooth.

"What do you want? You've led me on a merry chase to get me here... the hot guy was a nice touch but really you could have just called." My patience is running out.

"Ah, but where is the fun in that?"

"I could live without your brand of fun"

"I am sure you could, sweetness, but in this town we play by my rules and enjoy my fun" So that's what this is about.

It goes bad quickly after that. Things have been brewing for months and I guess it was time for a showdown. I dispatch her goons fast enough and she and I circle each other, trading insults and trying to rile the other one up. It isn't working very well. That's when something unexpected happens. Suddenly Lilith falters and looks at me surprised. She falls slowly towards the floor and I can see the knife sticking out of her back. I am as surprised as her when I see stupid hot guy standing behind her glaring at her with hatred as she dies on the floor. The spreading pool of blood matches her lipstick.

"She destroyed my life" I am not sure if the guy is talking to me or himself.  
"She took everything from me. My father. My brother. My life." He looks up at me, eyes filled with pain.  
"Are you going to turn me in?"  
"Nah, The lady was a demon. She deserved what she got no doubt about it. Better get out of here though - someone with actual morals might come by"

As we walk out I call my old partner, telling her there might be something interesting in the backroom of The Inferno. She doesn't ask how I know. Good girl Anna.

I bring the guy back to my office. His name is Dean and it turns out he's not much for the ladies either and he looks just as good as I thought bent over my desk, naked with my dick up his ass.


End file.
